happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fat Kat Knows a Lot About That
The Fat Kat Knows A Lot About That is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Hatchy *FatKat *Whistle Appearances *Mouse Ka-Boom (mentioned on tombstone) *Sneaky (mentioned on tombstone) *Dodo (mentioned on tombstone) Plot Lifty and Shifty are walking past a nearby tree. Hatchy is sitting in his nest, while FatKat is slinking around, trying to get to him. He sees Hatchy as a young morsel. Hatchy accidentally falls out of his tree. He falls towards FatKat’s mouth, but he flutters away onto the ground. Lifty and Shifty see this and grab Hatchy. Lifty asks him why he is out of his nest, but all he can say is that he is only three and a half years old. Shifty lectures Hatchy about the importance of safety, but Hatchy is distracted by FatKat, who lures him away with a disguise, and then tries to capture him, but Lifty easily lifts Fatkat by the funnel and slams him into the ground. FatKat tries to run away, but not before Shifty throws him onto a potted cactus, making him end up with cactus needles on him. Back on the tree, Hatchy once again states that he is only three and a half years old. Lifty decides to throw him like a toy airplane, but Hatchy whacks him in the head instead. FatKat uses a hole punch to punch a hole in an apple. He then places his tail in the hole. FatKat then waits for Hatchy to come near the apple. Sure enough, Hatchy comes near the apple and bites FatKat’s tail, mistaking it for a worm. In his anger, FatKat chases after him, but Lifty and Shifty take Hatchy inside of a nearby tree trunk and imitate bird noises. FatKat uses a stethoscope to try to locate the sounds, but Lifty screams in the stethoscope’s heart listener, causing him to be momentarily distracted. Lifty and Shifty run out of the tree trunk with Hatchy in their hands, an irate FatKat chasing after them. Soon, Lifty stops him and plays the hand guessing game with FatKat. Lifty then gives him a bomb, which explodes in his face and makes him fly into the air. Later, Fatkat creates an elaborate Rube Goldberg machine, which starts with Hatchy grabbing an apple, and ends up with him getting squirted on the face by an orange and falling down a chute onto a piece of bread. FatKat is delighted, and tries to eat him, but Lifty and Shifty stop him. They try to convince him to stop eating Hatchy, but to no avail, and they run away while FatKat chases after them. Just then, Shifty stops FatKat and places some hot sauce in his mouth, which causes him to breathe fire from his mouth and run around crazily. Lifty and Shifty then spray water on his mouth and place a large ice cube on his head to cool him down. Later still, Lifty and Shifty place Hatchy on a balloon and release him in the air. FatKat sees this and blows up his own balloon to go after Hatchy and pop his balloon with a slingshot. However, Lifty and Shifty use a bigger slingshot to pop his balloon and make him fall down a well. Lifty, Shifty and Hatchy are amazed, but soon, FatKat crawls out of the well to take revenge on them. He chases them with a rifle, shooting them as they go. Soon, Lifty, Shifty and Hatchy hide behind a tree, and Fatkat shoots at them. Hatchy decides to try to tell him to stop, despite Lifty and Shifty’s warnings, but FatKat shoots him in the heart, instantly killing him in one hit. Lifty and Shifty mourn his death, and decide to avenge it by grabbing the rifle, shooting him in the head, bashing him in the head with it, and throwing him into a doghouse, where Whistle the dog mauls him to death. Lifty and Shifty cheer at FatKat’s demise, but feel sorry for Hatchy. They decide to write a tombstone and bury him. Lifty and Shifty leave the graveyard, and there is an iris out. Deaths and injuries # FatKat gets thrown onto a cactus and gets needles all over him. # Lifty gets whacked on the head by Hatchy. # FatKat gets his tail bitten by Hatchy. # Lifty screams in the ears of FatKat's stethoscope, causing his ears to get damaged. # Lifty gives FatKat a bomb, which explodes in his face and sends him flying. # Hatchy gets shot in the heart by FatKat's rifle, killing him instantly. # Lifty and Shifty shoot FatKat in the head and whack him with his rifle. He then gets mauled by Whistle. Trivia * The creator of this episode imagined FatKat as a stereotypical persistent predator, but this may not even be his personality. * In the graveyard, there are tombstones of Mouse Ka-Boom, Sneaky and Dodo. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes